


Chasing the Clouds

by lilostylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Famous Louis, M/M, Ordinary Harry, Twitter, YouTube, YouTuber Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilostylins0n/pseuds/lilostylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a youtuber. Harry's obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

“Hey, guys! It’s Louis. So, I hope you’re all doing well. Today, I am doing the first times tag as I was tagged by a fellow YouTuber. Oh, lovely; my childhood.” Harry laughs hearing Louis’ sarcasm in his earphones as he’s lying in his bed, his laptop balanced on his tummy. 

It was Saturday; Louis always uploaded videos on Saturdays and when Harry woke up, checking to see if a new video was uploaded was the first thing he did.  
Harry stared dreamily at the screen and his laughter filled the room, until his dorm-mate slash best mate, Niall, threw a handful of popcorn at him. 

Harry paused the video and took his earphones out, glaring at Niall. “Hey! What was that for?”

Niall laughed, “Just wanted to see if you’d react. You’re in a daze over there.”

Harry rolled his eyes, picking up a piece of popcorn and popping it into his mouth. He chewed as he said, “I’m not in a daze. I’m just… Good at paying attention.”

“Oh, is that what you call it?”

“It’s not my fault he’s perfect.” 

“Perfect? Really?” Niall laughed again; of course he was used to Harry being obsessed with Louis; always watching his videos and talking about him. Niall was simply amused by it. 

“Niall, have you ever seen one of his videos?” Harry sat up and turned his laptop to face Niall who was sitting on his bed. Harry unplugged the headphones and played the video, making Louis’ voice blare through the laptop speakers.

“Literally, spilt my drink all in her lap. The most horrific thing to ever happen to me. Ever. Safe to say she never talked to me again.” Louis made a pouty face that made Harry giggle. 

Harry paused the video again, “See? He’s flawless.”

“You’re crazy.”

“In love.”

“Then talk to him,” Niall suggested, as if it was that easy.

Harry snorted, “Good idea, I’ll ring him right now!” Harry held his phone up to his ear, then said, “Oh wait, I don’t have his number!”

“Smart ass,” Niall threw more popcorn at Harry, “I meant on the internet. I’m sure he has a Twitter or something.” 

“Well, I don’t.”

“Well, I’ll help you make one!” Niall hopped off his bed to join Harry on his, snatching his laptop and typing: Twitter.com. 

“Niall,” Harry sighed, “It’s not like he’s ever going to talk to me. Don’t waste your time.” 

Niall ignored Harry and continued setting up the account. Harry just watched silently, deciding that he would tweet Louis once. When he doesn’t respond, he’ll give up (and of course tell Niall, “I told you so.”)


	2. Two

It was noon when Louis found himself rolling out of bed; sometimes he liked that he could sleep in, but on Mondays it was boring because his flatmate, Zayn, would go to class, leaving Louis alone for a couple hours. It’s not that Louis can’t take care of himself, it’s just that Zayn is a way better cook and being alone at the flat isn’t fun unless Louis’ making a video.

So, Louis decided that’s just what he would do: vlog. Louis made a few pancakes for himself; he ate and watched some telly, and when he finished he took out his iPhone and started recording.

“Hey, lovelies! Louis here. How are you all!? Ah, I am so bored today. My flatmate Zayn goes to uni so I’m all alone. But since I know you guys all love my vlogs, I decided to make one!” Louis loved pleasing his fans; he would make any kind of videos they requested. Louis always loved to make people happy, though. When he was a kid, he was always making his family laugh; he loved it. So as he grew up he was always trying to make everyone happy. 

Louis discovered YouTube when he was thirteen, though he didn’t start making videos until he was sixteen. He loved watching videos, reading the comments and seeing the likes some videos got. He realized that the videos made people happy or made them laugh, so he had to start making videos. 

“So I’ve just had some pancakes and watched some telly! I think I will assume my lazy position and get on Twitter for a while.” Louis turned off his camera and settled on the couch, turning on his laptop to check Twitter. Louis was a little bit addicted to this website, because his viewers could come tell him how much they appreciated him and his videos, tell him they love him, etc. It made Louis feel good; like he was doing something right.

Louis logged on, immediately clicking on ‘connect’ to see his latest mentions. 

@_fablou: laughing so hard at @Louis_Tomlinson’s new video!! hes too cute:)

Louis smiled; he loved tweets like that. 

He scrolled down through a few notifications: someone followed you, retweeted you, favorited your tweet; until, he found another mention.

@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson I really love your videos. Thanks for making me laugh every day, gorgeous .xx

Louis rarely got mentions from guys; not that that really bothered him, it was just a little shocking when he did. He stared at the icon of this person; curly brown hair & green eyed guy with a really, really nice smile. Louis didn’t hesitate much before clicking his page. 

Harry only had two tweets; the tweet to Louis, and the other being: “Niall made me make this thing… Not quite sure how to use it.” 

Louis chuckled; Harry is too cute, Louis had to tweet him back.


	3. Three

Harry was too caught up in uni work that he’d been too busy to check Twitter, or even Youtube, for the past two days. So finally when he had a break from classes, he logged on to Youtube and clicked ‘subscriptions’. He smiled when he saw a new video from Louis. 

Harry plugged in his headphones and got comfy on his bed before starting the video; his smile grew when he heard Louis’ voice. As soon as Louis mentioned checking Twitter, Harry remembered the tweet he sent out and began to wonder if he saw it.

Harry was full of doubt, so just so he could tell Niall “I told you so” he logged on to check Twitter. He saw a few tweets from Louis on his timeline, and then checked his mentions. Harry was surprised to see he had 30 new followers; he didn’t think anyone would want to follow him, he only had two tweets!  
It wasn’t until he scrolled down a bit farther that he saw it. There it was; not only a follow, but also a tweet from Louis. Harry’s mouth dropped with shock and excitement. 

@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles So glad I can make you happy, love! Xx

Harry stared at the screen for a minute, completely taken aback. Louis noticed him. Louis called him love. Harry felt happier than a kid in a candy store right now. 

Harry clicked reply and his hands hovered over the keyboard. He had no idea what to tweet, though. 

After staring at the screen clueless, Harry lets out a sigh and decides not to reply just yet, but to check Louis’ Twitter to see what he’s been doing.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Siiiickkkk :P 

Harry giggled; the use of extra letters and the tongue emoticon was cute. (Everything Louis did was cute, in Harry’s opinion.)

Harry decided he could tweet back.

@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson Hope you feel better soon .xxx

Harry hesitated, wondering if he should change something about the tweet or tweet something completely different. But something in his mind told him, “Just hit tweet!” so he did, and the tweet was sent. 

 

Louis sighed with relief when he heard the door to the flat open and close; finally, Zayn’s back with medicine and food for the sick boy.  
Zayn placed the two bags on the coffee table and sat on the couch with Louis, who was cuddled up in two blankets and scrolling through Netflix to find something good to watch. 

“Brought you some cough and cold medicine, and some other stuff,” Zayn said, “To be honest though I wasn’t paying attention to what the pharmacist was saying, I was busy staring at her-“

“Thanks, Zayn!” Louis interrupted, snatching the bag of food off the table; Louis did not need to hear Zayn’s dirty mind right now. 

Zayn just laughed at him. 

Louis started nibbling on the not so appetizing fast food Zayn had brought him, and opened his laptop; it’s been a few hours, so it was time to check Twitter.

Louis scrolled through his mentions which was mostly “get well soon!” and “feel better, Lou!” but one tweet stuck out to him; it was Harry, again. And Louis was smiling so big those little crinkles appeared by his eyes.

“What are you smiling at now, Tommo?” Zayn leaned over to look at Louis’ laptop screen.

“This kid,” Louis pointed to Harry’s icon, “He sent me a get well tweet, he’s too cute.” 

Zayn stared at Louis; he knew that smile, even though he’s only seen it a few times before. “Louis Tomlinson. Do you have a crush?”

Louis’ smile dropped, and he looked at Zayn, rolling his eyes, “No, don’t be stupid.”

Zayn didn’t respond, he just kept staring at Louis. Louis knew Zayn didn’t believe him.

“He’s a fan! A cute fan, yes, but just a fan, Zayn!”

Zayn shrugged, “Whatever you say, Louis. I have to go get ready,” Zayn hopped off the couch and walked towards his bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Louis wondered.

“Out with Liam and his friend Niall.”

“You’re leaving me again!?”

“Sorry, Queen Tommo.”

Louis sighed loudly before taking a few more bites of his food, and sending out a Tweet.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Thank you for the get well tweets! You’re all lovely xxx

Louis shut his laptop to get into a comfier position on the couch; he really needed a nap and didn’t need another conversation before Zayn before he left the flat. 

A crush on a fan? Really? Yes, Harry’s cute, but a crush?! That would be crazy, wouldn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shitty ending! i didn't really know how i wanted to end it but i just wanted it to finish it sO YA.  
> thank you for all the love though you guys are gr8 rly.<333


	4. Four

It was 2am when Harry, who was sleeping peacefully, was shook awake. Niall was whisper-screaming, “Harry, you have to wake up! Harry, guess who I hung out with tonight!”  
Harry groaned and covered his head with his blanket, but Niall pulled it back down, “Harry! This is important!” 

Harry opened his eyes enough to see the digital clock on the table next to him reading 2:04am. He sighed, annoyed and sat up, rubbing his eyes to clearly see the excited blond boy. “It’s the middle of the goddamn night, Niall, what’s so important that you can’t wait til the morning?!”

“Guess who I hung out with tonight!” Niall repeated.

“Liam? That’s who you said you were hanging out with.”

“Yes, but Liam brought someone with him!”

“Niall, it’s two in the freaking morning, not guessing game time.”

Niall rolled his eyes, “Zayn Malik!”

Harry’s eyes widened, “No.” 

Niall nodded. 

“No, you’re not serious, are you? Zayn, like from Louis’ videos?!”

Niall nodded again.

“Did he say anything about Louis? Was he nice?”

“He was really nice, and he didn’t say much about Louis. Said he was sick. I asked him for you if Louis’ in a relationship. He said no, but thinks he has a crush on a viewer.” Niall winked.

Harry lay back down with a sigh; he knew where Niall was going with this. “Goodnight, Niall.”

“Harry!”

“It’s not me. I’m tired, go to bed.”

“I just wanna say-“

“No!”

“You should message him!” Niall sighed loudly; he hated how stubborn Harry could be. Harry just ignored him, shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Niall was being ridiculous; Louis tweeting and following Harry meant absolutely nothing! He tweets and follows a lot of fans, so what would be so special about Harry?

 

Louis woke up feeling better, which made him happy. He wasn’t happy, however, about the fact that he woke up to Zayn’s obnoxiously loud alarm clock. Louis groaned when he got out of bed and shuffled over to Zayn’s bedroom, shutting off the alarm clock and yelling, “Wake up, Malik!” 

Zayn, who was face down in the pillow, shook his head, “Too early.”

“You have class.”

Zayn responded with a sigh and Louis left the room to scour the kitchen for breakfast and make tea. After making himself a bowl of cereal, he checked on Zayn who was up and getting dressed; Louis mothers him way too much; without Louis, Zayn would probably be lost. 

Louis gathered his breakfast and sat on the couch, opening his laptop. Though he didn’t want to admit it, he was really hoping Harry had tweeted him again. 

Louis scrolled through his mentions but nothing from Harry. He hesitated before typing in Harry’s name to look on his page. All of this made Louis feel so weird; hoping for a tweet from Harry, looking on his page… Maybe Zayn was right (which Louis of course hated). 

“Whatcha lookin at?!” Zayn plopped down on the couch next to Louis and began putting on his shoes. 

“Nothing,” Louis mutters, immediately clicking on ‘home’ to go back to his timeline.

Zayn smirks, “That was Harry’s page, wasn’t it?”

“Shut up.”

“You know you can’t lie to me, Tommo. I know you more than anyone.” Louis knew that was true. He and Zayn had been friends for years; they share secrets, come to each other for advice, and, most of the time, have loads of fun together. So Zayn could definitely tell when Louis liked someone. 

“Don’t you have class or something?” Louis asked in an annoyed tone. 

Zayn just chuckled at him, “Yeah, I’m going,” Zayn got up and put on his jacket, shuffling over to the door. Before he left, he told Louis, “One last thing: try to talk to him.” 

Louis sighed, eating a spoonful of cereal. He began to think: wouldn’t it be strange if a YouTuber you like just started talking to you? Louis couldn’t just strike up a conversation with him, that’s not how it works. However, it would be nice to be nice to have more friends. Sometimes, Louis wished he hadn’t dropped out of uni, because maybe he’d be less lonely.

Louis began to think of a way he could talk to Harry without it being sketchy. After scrolling through his timeline for a while, and finishing his breakfast, he had thought of an idea and typed out a tweet.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Doing a liveshow, come have a chat with me? younow.com/louistomlinson

Louis thought that maybe Harry would join if he did a live show, and he would talk to him that way. Also, it’s been ages since he had a live show so it was time. 

Louis logged on and watched as people joined the chat; Harry not appearing. 

After a few hundred people joined the room, Louis began talking. Said about how he was sick yesterday, but feeling better today, answered some questions, talked about being woken up by Zayn’s loud alarm. 

“I love Zayn to death, but, just between us, he can be a bad flatmate,” Louis chuckled.

Louis watched the chat filled with people responding or asking questions. That’s when he saw Harry’s name appear.

Harry S.: I know what you mean, my dormmate can be a pain in the arse, too.

Louis laughed at that, “Glad to know someone can relate, Harry!”

 

Harry was only half paying attention when he heard Louis say his name; Harry was multitasking, working on homework and listening to Louis’ live show, but as soon as Louis said that, Harry opened up the tab and smiled bigger than he did when he saw that Louis tweeted him. 

“So guys, I’m gonna have to get off soon. Lets have a quick Q and A!”

Harry’s hands hovered the keyboard while he thought of a question and listened to Louis answer others.

Harry S.: Totally lame question, but what’s your favorite band?

Harry watched as Louis smiled, the crinkles appearing by his eyes, “That is not a lame question, Harry! I love music. Did you guys know I actually play piano? I was thinking of maybe putting up some videos sometime. Anyway, my favorite band… Well, it’s a tie between The Fray and The Script.” Harry’s breath hitched. Piano, The Fray and The Script? Flawless; absolutely perfect.

“Well, loves, I had a great time! Gonna go assume Netflix position. Bye!” 

As soon as Louis signed off, Harry signed on to Twitter. Though Harry hated Niall’s idea of messaging Louis, he knew now that he had to. 

**Direct to: Louis_Tomlinson:** _I had such a fun time on YouNow. Your music taste is perfect, by the way, and I hope you upload piano videos! .xx_


	5. Five

It had been two days since Harry direct messaged Louis, and in those two days, they have talked almost constantly.

After seeing Harry’s message, Louis responded:

_Well, I might have to cover something just for you. Any requests? x_

Harry just about died when he read ‘just for you’ and responded with:  
 _Anything you want, Louis. I’m sure you’ll pick something good! .xx_

Louis didn’t respond until after posting a cover of ‘How to Save a Life’ by The Fray. Harry was laying in his bed, starting to fall asleep when his phone buzzed to let him know Louis uploaded a video. When Harry saw the title of the video, he smiled, plugged his headphones into his iPhone and played the video. Harry didn’t know why he was so amazed when he heard Louis’ angelic singing and beautiful piano skills; Louis’ perfect, what did he expect?

Harry fell asleep to Louis’ voice that night.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he made sure to message Louis to tell him how amazing the cover was. He was surprised, and definitely happy, when he saw that Louis already messaged him. 

**Direct to @Harry_Styles:** Hope you like my cover, Harry. Sorry I sounded a bit sick, still getting over my man flu!

**Direct to @Louis_Tomlinson:** Love it soo much! Everything about it was perfect. Are you feeling better today?

That’s when their talking really started. They messaged each other, simple things like “how are you” and “what are you up to” but each and every message made both of them light up. Eventually the messages turned into, “hope you have a good night” and “talk to you later. xx”.

After Harry sent his last message of the night to Louis, he closed his computer and set it on the desk. He was still smiling as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and watched the door to the dorm opened, Niall shuffling in. 

“Where were you?” Harry asked, after taking a sip of his drink.

“Out with Liam and Zayn,” Niall said, as if it was the most normal thing ever.

“Zayn?! Again?! What did you guys do?!”

Niall grabbed himself a bottle of water, before taking off his jacket and sitting on his bed, “Nothing really. Got some drinks and dinner. What did you do all night?”

Harry almost blushed, thinking of exchanging messages with Louis and still listening to his cover non-stop. “Nothing much,” Harry shrugged.

“Tweet Louis?” Niall asked with a smirk.

“Hush.” 

“I still think you should message him.”

“I still think you should hush, Horan.” Harry sighed; though he was so excited that he wanted to shout from rooftops, he didn’t want to tell anybody about talking to Louis so he didn’t jinx things. So, Harry just shut off the light, climbed into bed and put his headphones in to fall asleep to Louis’ voice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all sooo much for all the love! it means a lot, it really makes me feel good yeap ;) so i know this chapter was short and filler-ish and lame but trust me, next chapter, it'll allll be worth it! ;)


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter is totally a sucky little filler. i swear to god tho you will be sooo happy next chapter! and hopefully that'll be up soon because i started writing it before i wrote this one. sorry in advance haha x

Harry was surprised when he woke up one morning, seeing a direct message from Louis with his phone number and “text me? :) x”. Harry immediately grabbed his phone and texted, “Good morning :)”.

Harry and Louis had been texting every day for a week since then. They had even talked on the phone once; Louis called Harry to say goodnight.

Harry was giggling on the phone when Niall strolled into their dorm room. 

“Don’t forget I’ll be on YouNow tomorrow,” Louis reminded Harry.

“I won’t forget. I’ll try to wake up in time.”

“Want me to call you to wake you?”

Harry blushed lightly, “Yeah, that’d be great.” 

“Okay, cool. Night, Harry.”

“Night, Lou.”

That’s how Niall found out about them talking. “You’re talking to Louis?! Oh, finally!” 

Harry laughed, “Yeah. I think I really like him,” Harry admitted quietly as he lay in bed and his eyes drifted closed.

“You should meet him,” Niall muttered.

Harry yawned, “Maybe.”

 

When Louis woke up, he called Harry; there was no answer. Louis called again ten minutes later, but still no response. Louis, not wanting to seem clingy (and definitely not thinking about how cute Harry probably looks sleeping) didn’t call back. 

Louis did his morning routine of waking up Zayn, making a cuppa and some breakfast, and getting on his laptop. Louis sent out a tweet of the link to YouNow, and was live.  
Louis was cuddled in a blanket, sipping his drink and taking bites of his pancakes. “Anybody else in London? It’s freezing here!”

Louis watched the chat; things like, “It’s definitely colder here!” and “I wish it got cold here.”

Harry S: Drama queen! It’s not even snowing yet.

Louis laughed; he was surprised, and _so_ happy to see Harry’s name appear. “I’m going to freeze more when it starts to snow. I need more blankets, someone send me blankets!”

Zayn shuffled out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, grabbing his cuppa and rolling his eyes at Louis, “You need to stop being cold all the time.”

“Shut up, Zayn!”

“You love me!”

Louis watched the chat fill with, “Hi Zayn!” and “Zouis<3”; Louis laughed again.

“Zayn, come say hi to everyone,” Louis said, taking a big sip of his drink. 

Zayn walked over to Louis and hopped on the couch, putting an arm around him and waving at the camera, “Hi guys!” 

Harry S: Zouis?

Louis felt his stomach drop; shit. He didn’t want Harry to think he and Zayn were together.

“Happy Friday!” Zayn smiled, “What are you guys doing today?”

Zayn and Louis read responses, and things like, “Kiss! Kiss!” and more, “I love Zouis!” Making Zayn laugh, and Louis nervous. 

Harry S: Oh…

The only thing on Louis’ mind right now was: confirm things to Harry. Louis was beyond happy texting and talking with Harry every day, he couldn’t let anything ruin it.

“Guys,” Louis rolled his eyes, smiling, “Zayn and I aren’t together.”

Zayn chuckled, “Oh yeah, Louis likes a little someone-“

Louis cut Zayn off before he could say anything else, “Okay, loves! I think Zayn has to go, say goodbye!”

Louis always hates telling Zayn that he likes someone because Zayn always teases. Louis was happy, though, and knew Zayn would get satisfaction out of knowing he was right. 

The morning Louis gave Harry his number, Louis admitted liking Harry to Zayn. 

_“Well, duh,” Was Zayn’s first response, “So, when are you gonna meet him?”_

_“Meet him!? Yeah right.”_

_“He lives here, doesn’t he?”_

_Louis sighed, “That’s not the point. Meeting him would be-“_

_“Amazing,” Zayn interrupted Louis before he could say something negative. “Learn to live a little, Tommo.”_

Zayn playfully smacked Louis’ cheek, muttering, “Twat.”

“Back at you. Go to class.”

Zayn waved goodbye to the screen before getting up and putting on his coat, heading towards to the door. “Be ready at seven tonight, Lou!”

Oh, yeah. Louis sighed. Right after Louis got off the phone with Harry last night, Zayn insisted he was taking Louis out because it’s Friday and they haven’t spent time together in forever. While Louis loved spending time with Zayn… They live together, is it really necessary? Louis and Harry had made plans to skype ( _skype!!!_ ) and now Louis has to turn him down. 

 

To Louis’ surprise, Harry was the one to cancel plans. In between classes, Harry rang Louis. Though Louis was filming, when he seen ‘Harry’ light up on his phone, he had to answer.

“Hey, Hazza! What’s up?”

Harry sighed, “Don’t be mad at me, okay?”

Louis was now concerned, “Why? What happened?”

“Niall’s making me cancel our skype plans tonight.”

Louis sighed loudly in relief, “Oh, that’s fine! Zayn told me I had to cancel, too!”

“Roommates are so fucking weird sometimes, eh?” Harry laughed.

Hearing Harry laugh made Louis light up; he laughed, too, “I know what you mean. Well, we can skype tomorrow if you’re free?”

“Yes. I promise I won’t let anything get in my way.”

“Ditto. I’m filming a video though, so we’ll talk later, okay?”

“Definitely! Bye.”


	7. Seven

“Hold on, don’t go in yet,” Niall told Harry as he was just about to open the door to a restaurant. It was a little after seven, almost completely dark outside and Harry was cold and hungry. He turned around to look at the blond boy whose eyes were glued to his phone. 

“Why?” Harry asked with a quiet sigh, “I’m hungry.” 

“Hold on,” Niall repeated, “I’m waiting for a text and I don’t get service in there.”

“What? Niall, you get service everywhere.”

Niall had ignored Harry, and just as he was putting his phone up to his ear, they heard a voice shout, “Nialler!” The voice was familiar. They both turned around, seeing where the voice had come from. Niall smiled, and Harry felt like he was going to faint.

It was Zayn. Zayn and Louis. _Louis._ Louis walking towards Harry right now. Harry felt his face get hot as he watched the two walk towards him. 

“Oh my God. Niall, you didn’t.”

“Hey, Zayn!” Niall exclaims; Harry watches as they hug, then glancing at Louis.

“Hey,” Harry mutters; that’s the only thing he can think to say. He’s in total shock, and extremely pissed at Niall now. 

“Hi,” Louis mumbles back shyly.

“Oh, so, Louis,” Zayn smiles at the older boy, “Meet Harry. Harry, it’s good to meet you finally.”

_Finally?_ “You too, Zayn,” Harry nodded slightly. 

“Well, let’s go get food,” Niall opened the door, “I’m starving.”

The boys walked in and got seated, Harry and Louis across from each other. Niall and Zayn were doing tons of chatting while Louis and Harry kept awkwardly looking around, occasionally making eye contact then smiling and looking down nervously. 

Niall looked over at Harry, glancing at Louis and then back at Harry as if he was saying, ‘Talk to him, idiot!’ Harry just glared at Niall. 

After ordering drinks, Harry finally spoke quietly, “It’s nice to meet you, Louis.”

Louis nodded slowly, “Yeah… You too.”

Harry was trying to think of something to say; something, anything! He wanted so bad to have a comfortable conversation with Louis. He was just so nervous to be there, in front of Louis. They could have planned this. They could have met with just the two of them. It shouldn’t have been like this.

After a few more silent minutes, Harry finally flashes a small smile and asks, “Did you finish filming your video today?” 

Louis nods again, bringing his cup of tea to his mouth and sipping slowly. 

Harry awkwardly mimics Louis, taking a sip of his drink. “Cool, that’s good. I can’t wait to see it, your videos are always great.”

Louis half smiles.

“Gonna post anymore covers?” 

Louis shrugs, “Dunno.”

Harry sighed; everything was going terrible. Louis was barely speaking, barely smiling, mumbling, and Harry was rambling.

Harry was starting to believe things couldn’t get any worse, when Louis stood up, announcing, “I’m going. See ya later.” Now things couldn’t get any worse. 

Harry glared at Niall and Zayn; Niall had a guilty look on his face as he whispered, “Sorry.” 

Harry sulked through dinner, barely eating and not talking. As soon as he got home, he texted Louis:

_Sorry we had to meet like that. I swear Niall thinks he’s cupid, always playing matchmaker. Hope you’re well. xx_

Louis didn’t respond.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again, guys! 74 kudos is amazing s2g if i hit 100 i will probably cry. i love you xxx :)

“He hates me,” Harry sobbed into his pillow; Harry was lying face-down on his bed and Niall was sitting at the end of the bed, trying to make Harry get up. 

“And it’s all your fault!” Harry added before coughing.

“Mate-“

“No! You begged me to talk to him and then you made us meet! You couldn’t have just let me skype with him like we planned, this is all your fault!” Louis hadn’t talked to Harry since Friday; it was now Monday, and despite Harry sending him messages a few times on Saturday, and once on Sunday, Louis didn’t respond. 

Harry didn’t want to get out of bed. He didn’t want to get up, eat, go to class, check his Twitter or even watch Louis’ new video. He wanted to lay in bed, cuddled up in his blankets and sleep. Harry hated that when he crushed on someone, he crushed hard. Because when he was rejected, it was hard on him.

“I just wanted him to like me, Niall,” Harry sighed, “Why didn’t he like me?”

“You don’t know that he doesn’t, Haz!” Niall shrugged, “Now please get up. Everything will be fine!”

Harry was beyond tired of hearing that. “Everything will be fine”, so what?! It may be fine later, but Harry was hurting now. He wanted to know- needed to know what he did that was so wrong, that made Louis leave and not speak to him. 

“Go to class without me,” Harry muttered with another sigh, “I’ll get up eventually.”

Louis was staring at his phone; his message thread with Harry. The last message read: 

_Sorry for annoying you with all the messages yesterday. Sorry for everything, really. x_

Louis wanted to respond, he really did want to, he just didn’t know what to say. His fingers hovered his phone as he thought of what to type. Nothing came to mind. How does he explain walking out on Harry? Harry looked so amazing that night; he looked cute, and when he flashed a smile, dimples appeared; it gave Louis butterflies. Louis got nervous.   
Louis spent the day feeling guilty; he still didn’t text Harry back, and Harry didn’t text him. Louis was missing him badly and started to become afraid that Harry was mad and   
didn’t want to talk.

The only thing Louis could think of at the moment was Twitter. So, Louis logged on and scrolled through his timeline. Louis went back hours before he found a tweet from Harry.

@Harry_Styles: Niall dragged me out of bed, and is making me go with him to a pub.. :/

Finally, Louis had an idea. 

Harry ended up getting tipsy and stumbling into his dorm with Niall around 2am; as soon as he layed in his bed he was asleep. 

Harry actually planned on moving from his bed the next morning, but when he woke up his head was pounding and he was still tired.   
Niall, however, was completely the opposite. As soon as he saw Harry sit up, he yelled, “Hazza! You have to see this!”

Harry glared at Niall who was sitting in his bed with his laptop in front of him. “Could you be a little quieter?”

“Sorry, mate. But come look, Louis posted a new video!”

Harry sighed; though he was okay to get out of bed and not sob all day, he definitely did not want to watch Louis’ videos. Harry shook his head.

“I’m serious. You have to see it.”

Harry shook his head again, “Niall, no. I can’t, not now.”

Niall rolled his eyes and brought his laptop to Harry’s bed before pressing play.

Harry looked away from the screen, sighing again, louder and sounding annoyed. “Niall, take it away!”

Niall didn’t say anything and just let Harry listen.

Louis’ beautiful voice blared through the speakers, along with piano. Harry knew the song right away, it was one of his favorites. Nothing by The Script.

Harry looked at the screen, staring in amazement. He wanted to look away, wanted to stop the video, close the laptop, scream at Niall and lay back down. But, he couldn’t. This video was way too amazing. Louis looked great; his blue eyes, beautiful and sincere. The little bit of scruff on his chin which was always cute, in Harry’s opinion. His voice rang out, singing every note perfectly.

Harry couldn’t help but smile. 

The song ended, and Harry was trying to hide his teared up eyes. 

Harry watched as Louis half smiled at the camera, and began to speak. “Harry, I don’t know if you’re watching this, but I hope you are.” Harry’s breath hitched. “I didn’t completely know what to say to you, so I hope this song kind of explained it. I really miss you and I’m sorry. If you can forgive me, send me a text or something, yeah?”

Harry wiped the two tears that slid down his cheek before sniffling and muttering, “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow,” Niall chuckled, “And look at the comments. People are saying Larry Stylinson!”

Harry gave Niall a confused look, “What’s that mean?”

“That’s your couple name!”

Harry scrolled through some of the comments, seeing things like “Larry<3”, “Larry Stylinson forever”, “This is so cute! Larry<3”.

Harry smiled again, and Niall handed him his phone.


	9. Nine

Louis was scrolling through Tweets, being too lazy to make lunch, when he heard his phone ring. He sighed when he looked over at it, expecting it to be Zayn and smiled bigger than he had in days when he saw it said ‘Harry’. 

“H-hello?” Louis answered nervously.

“Hey, Lou,” Harry said back, equally as nervous.

“Hi, Hazza.”

“I saw your video. It was so, so amazing.”

Louis felt like a big weight had been lifted from his chest, “Oh thank god! I’m so glad you liked it.”

“I miss you, Louis.”

“I miss you, too. So much,” Louis paused before saying, “Harry… Would you come over?”

Harry can’t hide the surprise and excitement in his voice when he says, “Of course! When?!”

“Now?” Louis asks, hopeful.

Harry nods even though Louis can’t see him and answers, “Yes, yes, of course!” Before saying goodbye.

Harry jumps out of bed and immediately starts digging through his drawers looking for the perfect pair of jeans and a tee shirt. He explains to Niall that he’s going to Louis’ as he’s pulling up his jeans and shaking his hair. Harry quickly pulls a shirt over his head and begins to start searching for his jacket; when he can’t find it, he just decides to go without it; he can freeze, or Louis can keep him warm. (He hopes it’s the second option, though.) 

 

As soon as Louis hangs up with Harry, he searches for an outfit and starts cleaning; he didn’t realize how messy he and Zayn could be until the place needed to look good. 

Louis was surprised at how fast it took Harry to get there; only fifteen minutes had passed since they hung up and there was a knock at the door.

Louis took a deep breath before opening the door, and there he was. That tall, curly haired lad showing that dimpled smile that Louis loved. Louis didn’t hesitate before hugging Harry tightly. With their arms wrapped around each other, they felt safe. 

“I’m so sorry,” Louis mutters while they’re still in the hug. 

Harry splits them apart to give Louis a sincere look and say, “It’s not your fault.”

Louis half smiles, before he realizes that he should probably invite Harry in. He chuckles as he steps aside and says, “Come in.”

Harry smiles, stepping inside slowly; it was so weird to him, seeing everything he’s seen in videos in real life. 

Harry looks around a bit, noticing the familiar things in Louis’ flat until Louis leads him to sit on the couch. 

“I am really sorry,” Louis apologizes again when he sits on the couch with Harry. 

“It’s fine,” Harry nods with a smile.

“No, I- I was just so nervous, Haz. And so pissed at Zayn, he didn’t even tell me until we got there.”

Harry chuckled, “Niall didn’t tell me at all! I thought I was going to faint when I saw you. I was beyond nervous, I made an arse of myself.”

“At least you didn’t get up and leave! I’m-“

“Don’t,” Harry whispered, “Everything’s fine.”

They were silent for a few moments; Harry looking around, looking down and Louis trying not to stare at the gorgeous boy next to him.

Louis takes Harry’s hand, intertwining their fingers before muttering, “Still nervous?”

Harry shakes his head, “Nope.”


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is v fluffy idek i hope you like it  
> also,  
> thank you so so _so_ much for 100 kudos. i may or may not have run through the house screaming when that happened. #oopsyolo?! C: ilysm xx

When Harry rubbed his eyes and stretched awake, he saw a familiar room. His sleepy self was confused before he remembered he had fallen asleep cuddled with Louis. He sits up, looking to the empty side of the bed and wondering where Louis is and what time it is. 

Harry stumbles out of bed, grabbing his jeans from the floor and slowly pulling them on. He shuffles out into the main room, seeing Louis standing in the kitchen pouring tea; Harry can't help but smile. 

Harry sneaks up behind Louis, putting his arms around his waist and hugging gently. "Morning," Harry murmurs into Louis' neck.

Louis gets chills from the feeling of Harry's warm breath, "Morning to you, too." Louis turns around to throw his arms around Harry's neck and peck him on the lips, "Sleep well?"

Harry nods, "Very. Your bed is comfy. And you're very warm."

Louis smiles and pecks Harry again before asking, "Want tea?"

"Always."

"You can go sit on the couch, if you want. I'll make you some." 

Harry travels to the couch as Louis makes another cuppa. Harry looks around the room, almost amazed; its so strange, yet cool, to see the things he sees in Louis' videos in real life. Especially the couch, Louis' always sitting on the couch and talking about how comfy it is; he's right. 

Louis walks over to Harry, handing him his tea and sitting down next to him. Harry takes a sip out of the cup he's seen Louis holding hundreds of times. 

Louis puts his arm around Harry with a bit of hesitation. Louis' _so_ comfortable with Harry, but he wonders if Harry feels just as comfortable with him. Louis doesn't understand why he's so comfortable; they've only been talking for a couple of months. But for Louis, it feels like it's been at least a year. 

Harry turns his head to look at Louis; he swears time stops when their eyes meet. Harry nervously bites his lip before murmuring, "I like it here."

Louis smiles big, and Harry sees those crinkles that he loves more than anything. "I'm glad."

"Tea's good, too."

They both chuckle lightly, and Louis nods, "Thanks."

Harry lays his head on Louis' shoulder; Louis gently strokes his curls and they stay like that for a while. The house is quiet, the only noises being the occasional sips of tea. Eventually, they start talking; opening up and getting to know each other more. Harry knew a lot about Louis but Louis didn't know as much about Harry.

Harry talks about his family; how his sister is his best friend and he loves his mum more than anyone and "Eh, Robin's okay." He talked about how it's kind of strange being away from home, but Niall makes living in London and going to uni more fun. However, Harry admits that Louis is now the best thing about being here. Harry feels himself blush when he says that; he feels like he's being too cheesy.

"I like bananas a lot," Harry muttered to change the subject and Louis didn't know why it was so funny but he burst out laughing. 

Louis learned that Harry loved bad jokes. Despite their absolute shittiness Louis laughed at them anyway; partly to make Harry happy and partly because Harry was being cute. 

"You're really funny, Styles," Louis comments with a dopey-in-love smile.

Harry mimics the smile before saying, "Thanks. You are too, Tommo." And kisses him softly. 

Louis and Harry spent a few more hours together before Harry sighed loudly and said he had to go to class; Harry didn't want to leave, and Louis didn't want Harry to leave. Harry said he'd stay with Louis and skip, but Louis said Harry should leave because he didn't want Harry to miss anything important. 

But before Harry left, Louis turned on his phone to vlog. Louis smiled at Harry, as he announced, "Everyone, meet Harry. My boyfriend."


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok, this is probably shitty, im sorry.  
> its also fluffy so i mean thats good right?  
> im sorry for my ~absence~ ive had the WORST case of writers block, and im also writing two other fics (one should be up in the next nine days im hoping!)  
> so yeaaaah, xoxo

When Harry runs into class nearly late and almost out of breath, he sees Niall sitting in the back next to an empty seat. When they make eye contact, Niall smiles cheekily like he knows exactly what Harry's been up to. 

Harry rolls his eyes and walks back, sitting next to Niall who is now staring at him like he's waiting for Harry to speak. Harry stares back at him before asking, "What?" 

Niall laughs, "You know what! What happened?! Tell me!"

Harry couldn't hold back his smile & blushing cheeks as he thought of how perfect everything was. "Nothing much, we just kinda... hung out."

"Just hung out? C'mon, Hazza." Niall was showing his cheeky smile again.

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes at Niall. Harry told Niall everything they did, how nice Louis' flat was and how comfortable everything was with him. Harry was smiling non-stop.

"Boyfriend, eh?" Niall nudged Harry with his elbow.

Harry chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "Yep. Boyfriend." Harry still couldn't believe Louis called him that; it made him beyond happy. It was like Harry was Louis' and Louis was Harry's. And that's exactly how they both wanted it. 

Louis spent his time editing a video before he realized that it was almost time for Harry to get out of class. Louis had decided, without telling Harry, that he would pick him up after his last class.

Harry was surprised when he walked out of the big building with Niall, to the parking lot to find Niall's car. When he saw Louis, he lit up with that big smile that shows off his dimples, walked right up to him and gave him a tight hug. 

"Miss me, Haz?" Louis chuckled into Harry's neck.

"Only a bunch," Harry couldn't hold back his giggles; no matter how silly he felt for liking one person so much, he couldn't help it. 

Niall smiled at the happy couple, before muttering, "You take him with you, Louis," And walking off; the two laughed at the blond boy.

Harry and Louis went out and ate ice cream for dinner. After, they went to the cinema, then had a proper meal, and before they knew it five hours had flew by quickly. 

"Should I take you home?" Louis muttered as they were driving aimlessly.

"Only if you want to," Harry shrugged.

"I don't want to take you home."

"Good, cause I don't wanna go home."

So they went to Louis'. They stumbled in with laughter over some dumb joke Harry told, and walked straight into Louis' room. Harry hopped on the bed, arms wide open and said, "Cuddle."

Louis giggled at him, hopped in bed next to him and cuddled up in his arms. And he felt safe. And everything felt perfect.


	12. Twelve

You could say their lives were like one big fairytail lately. Harry and Louis have been spending minimal time apart; they've been going to movies, hanging out, cuddling, making videos, doing anything and everything. 

Currently, they were sat on Louis' bed filming "The Boyfriend Tag" with lots of laughter and little kisses. It's their one month anniversary today, and to celebrate they're spending the weekend at Louis' flat doing what they both love to do most: spend time with each other.

They were just finishing up their video, answering the last few questions. When Harry blushed, not being able to remember an answer, Louis gasped, jokingly, "How dare you not know! See, guys, he barely pays attention to me," And the two started to laugh again, loudly, only to be cut off by Zayn banging against the wall to "Be quiet, it's almost 1AM!" That   
made them laugh harder.

That's just how their lives have been; lots of laughter, because both of them were happier than they've been in a long time and they loved it.

As the ended the video, the pair waved to the camera, and Louis got up off the bed, turning off the camera, and putting it back in it's bag. With a tired sigh, he turned around about to say something, then saw Harry digging through his bag of things.

Louis sat on the bed again as he watched Harry pull out a tiny red box with a lacey red bow on it. 

Louis giggled, "Whatcha got there?"

Harry lightly blushed, "I know it's cheesy, but open it," Harry handed it to him, and Louis began to undo the bow. "Happy one month anniversary," Harry said as Louis opened the box.

Louis pulled out a beautiful silver bracelet. It would fit perfectly on him, and was engraved. He laughed softly when he read it out loud, "Larry Stylinson."

Harry smiled, "Yep. That's us."

Louis hugged him tightly, "I love it, Hazza," Then took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

Harry smiled, "Good. Cause I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaay! im sorry it was so short but yay ending yay aw


End file.
